Our Mistakes
by BlackWolfe
Summary: Zuko let Katara go. He still loves her, but Katara has moved on. What happens when they see each other again? Songfic! Please R&R!


**Zutara Prompt: Mistake**

"_It's a sweet thing for a guy to say, "I love you" even though he doesn't mean it. However, the sweetest thing he can say is, "I don't love you" when he is crying inside."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

3rd Person

He walked into his dark apartment. He looked around at the pictures of Katara and him. In those pictures he was so happy. Now he felt like his heart had been consumed by sadness and the sadness was spreading through his body. He didn't even bother turning on the light as he walked into his living room and sat on the couch.

Ever since Katara had left him, he had begun questioning his existence. He had let Katara go because she wanted out. He wasn't sure what he had done or why she wanted to leave. But he does know he lied to make their breakup easier for her.

All he did nowadays was exist. He couldn't live without Katara. He just slept, ate, and drank. He was existing on auto-pilot.

He then got up and grabbed his coat. He put it on as he walked out the door into the cold winter.

* * *

He walked through town and started at all the Christmas decorations. They all were happy and cheery. The families were excited and happy Christmas. He felt himself starting to go over the edge. He couldn't deal with anything right now, but sitting still wouldn't have helped either.

He walked slowly because he didn't want to go back to the dark. When he was done looking at Christmas lights, he went to dinner. He ate as slowly as possible.

He had forgotten how beautiful Christmas is and he felt if he went back to the dark he would forget again.

* * *

After dinner, he saw no reason not to go back.

He found himself sitting in the dark again. He decided to turn on the TV.

Then he heard someone open the door. He stood up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter.

The light turned on and he was blinded temporarily. When his vision returned to normal he saw Katara standing there.

She was wearing a blue dress and a guitar. Her hair was done the way she always wore it. In her hand was he key to their apartment.

He resisted the urge to drop to the floor in a ball.

"What do you want?" He asked as coldly as he could.

"Zuko, I love you." She muttered. "I always have and I always will."

Zuko did a double take. "What? Then why did you leave?"

"I made a mistake." She sighed.

Zuko couldn't stop himself from running to her and kissing her as soon as she stopped.

When they broke apart he asked, "Then why did you leave?

She smiled. "I had some personal issues to sort out." She walked over to wall and looked at the pictures. "Why do you still have these up?" She asked pointing to the pictures of them together.

He shrugged. "I couldn't find any time in my busy schedule to take them down." He lied.

"You're lying." Katara stated.

"Okay. I lied when we broke up. I told you I didn't love you, so it would be easier on you." He confessed.

"Oh Zuko!" She wrapped her arms around him. "You are such a great guy."

Zuko blushed. "Only because of you."

It was Katara's turn to blush. Then they kissed. The slow romantic kind that we all dream of having.

"Where's your stuff?" Zuko asked.

"What?" Katara asked surprised.

"Oh, are you not moving back in?" Zuko questioned.

"I have a suitcase in the car, I wanted to, but I didn't want to push you into it." She smiled. "You are so amazing Zuko."

Katara opened the door to go outside, but Zuko pushed her onto the couch and went to get her suitcase for her.

Katara went to the window and watched him. She couldn't get over how much she had hurt him and loves him.

When he came back in they snuggled on the couch under a warm blanket.

* * *

The next day, they got a Christmas tree and decorated it. While Katara was out shopping for food, Zuko hung up mistletoe everywhere.

As soon as Katara walked in the door, he demanded a kiss. Then they went in the kitchen and started putting away food.

Zuko took a step back and couldn't help but think that everything is perfect.

When they were done putting away food, they went out to lunch.

"_Everything's perfect." They both think. "There's no way were going to make a mistake."_

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot!)


End file.
